Charter of Knights of the Round Table
Knights of the Round table Charter This is the Charter of the Knights of the Round Table. The Round Table The Round Table consists of the following members: (Going in order, knights are equal to knights and squires equal to squires. King- The leader of the alliance and holds superior power and will only step down if he does so upon his own accord. Merlin- The Second in command of the alliance he holds an immense strength within the round table, Merlin has the same responsibilites as the King and will act as King , in the King's Absence. Knight of Exploration- In charge of Public Relations. Knight of Order- In charge of military in the alliance and raiding. Knight of the Homestead- In charge of Internal Affairs, recruitment and other. Knight of the Treasury- In charge of Tech, Trade and Aid. Squire of Exploration- Second in Command of their specific department. Squire of Order- Second in Command of their specific department. Squire of the Homestead- Second in Command of their specific department. Squire of the Treasury- Second in Command of their specific department. Steward of the Regiment- In charge of one regiment. The Round Table makes up government and decides on all matters. Any vote will last two days and anything regarding a merge or disbandment will be posted to the whole alliance. The General Membership Joining the order Any member could apply to join knights of the round table however he must surpass the following requirements: - It is advised to be on the Green team member. - To have no wars or to sort out any current wars. - To have an account on the Round Table’s forum, cn-knights.org - To report any debts or anything important. - To put time and effort into the alliance and help it grow. - To post an application on the forum and put your Alliance Affiliation as Knights of the round table. Raiding and wars No member may attack any other nation without the consent of the Knight of Order, the Squire of Order, the King or the Steward. You MAY NOT attack another GREEN TEAM MEMBER, they must be in an alliance of 10 nations or less and not protected or in no alliance. Any attack reports must be reported on the forum and any spy information posted. If provoked The Knights will attack and will allow Nuclear Missiles if attacked with them first. Treaties & Blocs Any treaty or bloc must be signed by The Round Table and must have a vote greater then a range of two to be accepted. All Agreements will be posted on the Cybernations Forum and any concerned alliance’s forum. Resignation If a member resigns from Knights of the Round Table, they must have been in for six months since they were last paid any loans or pay them back. To post a resignation post and explain why and then they must leave the Alliance Affiliation and after five days will be regarded as a ghost. All Ghosts will be dealt with the Military Unit and attacked. Ammendments Any amendments of the constitution must only be amended upon the consent of the King. Category:Alliance charters